Commercials
This is a list of various commercials and other promotional videos for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, its merchandise, and other related material. Toys ;Princess Celestia Toy This commercial advertises a toy of Princess Celestia that speaks when you press her Cutie Mark. It also comes with four decorative flowers and a brush for her mane and tail. The toy version of Celestia differs from the show's depiction of the character with regards to her body color (pink as opposed to white). The reasoning behind this was explained during a Q&A session at the 2011 My Little Pony Convention, where a Hasbro representative explained that the pink toys sell better. ;Barn and Balloon This commercial advertises hair models of Applejack and Twilight with a plastic Spike, as it shows a toy balloon seen at the start of the Opening theme but with a telescope and basket at the top. If you press a button it will glow and music will start. ;Playful Ponies A commercial for the Playful Ponies toy line. There are three versions of this commercial: a 31-second Wave 1 version, a 22-second Wave 1 version, and a 15-second Wave 5 version. It features a modified version of the My Little Pony theme song. :::Lyrics ::My Little Pony ::Ahh ahh ahh ::(My Little Pony) ::So many pony friends to meet ::There's Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie ::And flying through the sky ::Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ::Rarity and Applejack too ::Making friends is what ponies do ::My Little Pony ::Wants to be friends with you *'Canterlot' - a commercial in which Princess Celestia appears from a scroll and introduces two live-action girls to Target's version of Canterlot. *'So Soft Pinkie Pie' - a commercial showing Pinkie Pie as a baby. There are two versions of this commercial: a 22-second version and a 15-second version. *'Pinkie Pie's RC Car' - a commercial in which Pinkie Pie drives a car. *'Like Father, Like Son' - a Chevrolet commercial for the 2012 Chevy Silverado in which a Fashion Style toy of Twilight Sparkle is shown. *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique' - a commercial showing Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on a simplified version of Carousel Boutique. *'Boomerang toy commercial' *'Friendship Express Train Set' - There are two versions of this commercial: a 20-second version and a 16-second version. It features a modified version of the My Little Pony theme song. :::Lyrics ::My Little Pony ::Whoo-whoo ::Pony train has come to town ::Now we're riding all around ::(Whoo-whoo) ::Ride in front, ride in back ::Round and round and off the track ::(Whoo-whoo) *'Kidomo - My Little Pony 2011' - a video promoting Treehouse Live! My Little Pony. *'Hasbro - My Little Pony - Slide Show - final' - a slide show promoting Treehouse Live! My Little Pony. *'Toy Fair 2012 is magic for My Little Pony' *'Friendship Express Train product demo' *'So Soft Spike' *'My Little Pony Project 2012 Art Exhibition Video' *'My Little Pony' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero. *'Princess Cadance & Shining Armor's Wedding Videos' *'Princess Cadance Toy' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'Royal Wedding Castle Playset' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'Princess Wedding Castle product demo' *'Wedding Bride Princess Cadance' *'Canterlot Wedding Toy & Playset' - uses some of the same live-action footage as the individual Princess Cadance and Pony Princess Wedding Castle commercials. *'My Little Pony Project New York - Harajuku Kids In Times Square' *'The Hub's Friends Forever Sweepstakes' *'My Little Pony Wedding' *'My Little Pony - Walkin' Talkin' Pinkie Pie " A Burst of Pinkie Pie"' - there are two versions of this commercial: a 22-second version and an 18-second version (both shown here). *'Captain Cumulus's Revenge' *'Adventures In The Crystal Empire' *'My Little Pony™ X MIMOBOT® The Flash Drive Everypony Needs!' *'Littlest So Soft Pinkie Pie & Cottonbelle' *'My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash Comicfolio' *'MY LITTLE PONY: Twilight Sparkle Comicfolio' *'MY LITTLE PONY Books' Fast food restaurant toys McDonald's :2011 (US) A commercial was released for the advertisement of pony toys at McDonald's. In the video, one girl gets the tail of Pinkie Pie growing out of her head and the other gets Twilight Sparkle's. The Dad then walks in and gets Princess Celestia's. *'2012 (EU)' *'2012 (US)' *'2012 (NZ)' Quick *'2012 (EU)' Burger King *'2013 (EU)' Show United States *'Meet the Ponies' - 8 character profiles, entitled Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Twilight Sparkle, Meet Spike the Dragon, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Applejack, Meet Rainbow Dash, Meet Fluttershy, and Meet Rarity. The profiles of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity were released in September 2010, and the profile of Spike was released on September 22, 2011. Meet Applejack, Meet Fluttershy, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Rarity, and Meet Twilight Sparkle are included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4, and a compilation of all eight profiles edited together with music from Winter Wrap Up (song) is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. Meet Princess Celestia states Celestia is the only pony with both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings, leaving out Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Princess Skyla, Léon, PonyMaker-created Pegasus unicorns, and several non-Hasbro Pegasus unicorns from WeLoveFine T-shirts. *'Naughty or Nice 2010 Promos' - 3 promos featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. There are three versions of this commercial: a 30-second version (shown here), included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Lesson Zero, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000; a 21-second version; and a heavily modified 15-second version, shown as a bumper on The Hub's website. This commercial includes music later used by creativebrief in their unrelated video R/GA Nokia Chatterboxing. *'Now on iTunes' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. A letterboxed version of this commercial is included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Master, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. *'The Cutie Cliffhanger ... the Quest for the Cutie Mark' - a preview for The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *'My Little Pony Tales' - a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash. Equestria Girls Equestria Girls is a short promotional music video for the show. It is a parody of the song "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. There are two versions of the commercial, a standard 30 second one that premiered on television and a special 90 second extended version that premiered on fan site Equestria Daily before being aired on television. The extended version is notable for officially acknowledging bronies and giving an official title to a background pony, DJ Pon-3. There's a Pony For That There's a Pony For That is a parody of Apple's popular "There's an app for that" commercials for the iPhone. It shows a hoof (presumably Twilight's) using a device much like an iPhone, but with the Hubble (Hub logo) on it. The hoof scrolls through and selects a number of "apps" that contain various references to the show, including characters, locations and brief video segments. *'An official, behind-the-scenes look at the making of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' - a behind-the-scenes video that uses music from The Best Night Ever and shows voiceover recording for Bridle Gossip. There are two versions of this video: the normal version, linked to on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster, and a desynchronized version in which the audio is slowed down. Music Video Promos 10 promos (7 of them shown in this video), featuring My Little Pony theme song, a clip from A Bird in the Hoof. So Many Wonders, Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram, Winter Wrap Up (song), Art of the Dress, Hush Now Lullaby, Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, Laughter Song and You Got to Share, You Got to Care aired on The Hub. *'Bumpers' - 2 bumpers (both shown in this video) aired on The Hub. *'The Hub's First Birthday Party Promos' - 3 promos (all shown in this video), featuring Rainbow Dash, a clip from Swarm of the Century and Applejack aired on The Hub. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Promos' - 2 promos featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. Discord's promo has an alternate version which uses the same picture of him from the later Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. *'Chinese New Year 2012 Spike-A-Thon Promo' *'We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Voting Promo' *'We Heart Ponies Mare-a-thon Promo' *'The Friendship Express DVD Trailer' - included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire. *'My Little Pony theme song' - there are two versions of this promotional video: a Sing-a-long version, included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Four Seasons of Friendship, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4; and a Sizzle Reel version. *'Hurricane Fluttershy Promo' - a teaser for Hurricane Fluttershy. *'Royal Wedding Promo' - a teaser for A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. There are two versions of this teaser: the original version and an encore version released on September 4, 2012. *'Ponyville Confidential Promo' - a teaser for Ponyville Confidential. *'Cupcakes! My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Music Video' - an AdSense advertisement for PetTV featuring a clip from the Cupcake Song. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 Highlights' - an AdSense advertisement for PetTV featuring clips from Secret of My Excess. It has two longer versions which use clips from various episodes of season two. *'MMMystery on the Friendship Express Promo' - a teaser for MMMystery on the Friendship Express. *'Royal Wedding Invitation Promo' *'The Royal Wedding Promo 2' *'Royal Wedding with Tori Spelling Promo' *'Unofficial Royal Wedding Pastry Chefs' *'Royal Wedding with Tori Spelling Bumpers' *'Love Is In Bloom' - there are two versions of this promotional video: a Music Video version and a Sing-Along version; the latter is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'No Pony Pushovers' *'Stuff Ponies Say' 8 bit 8 bit is a commercial for Friendship is Magic released on May 3, 2012. It features Pinkie Pie playing a video game entitled Adventure Ponies!, an affectionate parody of the 8-bit era of video games, and is narrated by a robotic voice. *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic visits Comic-Con International' *'Hub's Game Of The Week: Adventure Ponies!' *'Royal Pony Wedding DVD Trailer' - included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party. *'"Valentines Day Song" Sing-Along' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding. *'MLP WEDDING 1 YouTube sharing' - an AdSense advertisement for PetTV featuring clips from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. *'MLP WEDDING 2 YouTube sharing' - an AdSense advertisement for PetTV featuring clips from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Marathon!' *'Party with the Ponies Mare-a-thon Profile Bumps' *'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic App!' *'My Little Pony App!' *'Showing Our Thanks' *'Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Fluttershy' *'A New Season of Surprises' - a commercial featuring clips from multiple episodes of season three. There are multiple versions of this commercial, each with a different mix of clips, including a 30-second version, a 21-second version, a 15-second version shown as a bumper on The Hub's website, at least one other version, and another 30-second version. All versions use the song "Giddy Up" by Network Music Ensemble from their album The Playroom. *'Hot Minute: My Little Pony's Rainbow Dash' *'"The Ballad Of The Crystal Ponies" Sing-Along' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire. *'At The Gala Sing-a-long' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 4. *'My Little Pony game - Behind the scenes with Ashleigh Ball - iOS/Android' *'EPIC Saturdays!' *'Coronation Concert Sweepstakes' *'Pinkie Pie Party DVD Trailer' *'"Smile, Smile, Smile!" Sing-Along' - included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party. *'Coronation Teaser Promo' *'NEW - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' *'Princess Coronation with Mallory Hagan Promo' *'Princess Coronation with Mallory Hagan Bumpers' - 10 bumpers (all shown in this video) aired on The Hub. *'Feb 16, 2013 9:02am' Canada *'Peelback - THTV My Little Pony Wedding' United Kingdom Boomerang UK used this commercial for the advertisement of MLP FiM which was new to the channel. Sponsor trailers were also previously shown, before each segment and at the beginning and end of each advert break, with the voice-over "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, sponsored by Tesco". Midway through October these trailers ceased appearing. Four character-specific trailers have been broadcast: for Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Character-specific commercials Bumpers *'New Series' - there are two versions of this commercial: a 30-second version and a 15-second version. Greece *'My Litlle Pony Site' Poland *'My Little Ponny - Przyjaźń to magia' *'Weekend Z Kucykami' Spain *'My Little Pony en Disney Channel' Miscellaneous These are commercials with ponies in them, but also hold other shows in them. Most of these are normal Hub commercials. *'The Hub'- a commercial starring the Hubble (Hub logo). There are multiple versions of this commercial, one of which is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville. Clips from this commercial are shown in this video. *'Welcome' *'Naughty or Nice 2010'- a commercial featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'The Hub Sizzle' *'Are You Ready For The Summer? '- a commercial featuring Pinkie Pie, Dan from Dan Vs. and Megatron from Transformers Prime. *'Saturday Mash-Up Promo'- a commercial featuring a clip from Friendship is Magic, part 1. A clip from this commercial is shown in this video. *'Club Hub'- a commercial featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub's Friendship Day Pal-A-Palooza!'- a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. :Fall Lineup Features two clips from Season 2: one from The Return of Harmony Part 2 at 0:04, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 1 at 0:06. It references Rainbow Dash's line from Suited For Success, "20% cooler". An updated version of this commercial was released in January 2012. :Saturday Crack Up Promos Promo #1 features five clips: four from The Return of Harmony Part 1 and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. Promo #2 features six clips: one from Winter Wrap Up, two from The Best Night Ever, two from The Return of Harmony Part 1, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. *'Bumper' - a bumper (shown in this video) aired on The Hub. *'Hub High' - a commercial featuring several live-action actors, Megatron from Transformers Prime and Rainbow Dash *'Dan Vs. Pinkie Pie' - a commercial featuring Dan from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. *'Sparkle Phone Call' - a commercial featuring Strawberry Shortcake from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Bulkhead & Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime. Pinkie Pie sings Equestria Girls as Bulkhead's cell phone ringtone. *'Dan Vs. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - a commercial featuring Dan & Mr. Mumbles from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sings The Ticket Song in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight Sparkle can also be heard. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Voting' - a set of three commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. The third commercial has an older version which misspells Discord's name as "Dischord" and uses the same picture of him from the earlier Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. *'The Hub Carolers: Deck the Halls' - there are two versions of this commercial: a 2011 version and a 2012 version. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Results' - two commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub Carolers: Jingle Bells' - there are two versions of this commercial: a 2011 version and a 2012 version. *'February Movies' *'HubWorld.com Game Promo' *'March Movies' *'Saturday Girls Block' *'Super Stuffed Easter Marathon!' *'April Movies' *'The Saturday Hub Bunch' *'May Movies' - uses the song "Let It In" by Danny McCarthy. *'Pound Puppies Season 2' *'8-bit' *'June Movies' *'July Movies' *'Hub Friendship Block - Sizzling Summer Saturdays' *'Sabrina the Teenage Witch Monday Marathon' *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Monday Marathon' *'Summer Nights' *'Strawberry Shortcake Berry Bitty Adventures Monday Marathon' *'The Care Bears Monday Marathon' *'August Movies' *'September Movies' *'Hub Saturdays' *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Swarm of the Parasprites Game!' *'Playdate Premiere Party!' *'Two Episode Season Premiere' *'Megatron's Favorite Song/Transformers Prime Takeover' *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic / Littlest Pet Shop' *'Friend-TASTIC Saturdays' *'Naughty or Nice 2012' - two commercials and a set of bumpers *'Pinkie Pie Cannon Blast - Game of the Week' *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Racing is Magic (Game)' *'Princess Coronation with Mallory Hagan Bumper' - a bumper (shown in this video) aired on The Hub. *'Easter Hop-A-Long-A-Thon' Gallery Mlppromote.png|Promotion animation in the toy videos Spike and Sweetie Belle dance S2E26.png Soarin' and Rainbow Dash dance at the wedding S2E26.png Rarity and Fancypants at Royal Wedding.png Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A promotional scene edited from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face.png|A promotional scene horizontally flipped from the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Category:Toys Category:Songs Category:Commercials Category:Lists